1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an end bracket for a sprinkler, and a fixing apparatus for a sprinkler including the same, and more particularly, to an end bracket for a sprinkler, which is fastened to a fixed frame horizontally extending above a ceiling material and an installation frame horizontally extending above the fixed frame in a crossing, direction so as to fix an installation position of the sprinkler, and a fixing apparatus for a sprinkler including the same.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Generally, a sprinkler is a fire extinguishing system for spraying fire-fighting water in case of fire, and a plurality of sprinklers are installed at an indoor ceiling to be spaced from each other and thus to form a fire extinguishing area.
FIG. 1 illustrates a structure in which a conventional sprinkler (Korean Patent Publication No. 10-2007-0059889) is installed. Referring to FIG. 1, the conventional sprinkler 700 may be installed at a ceiling 1 using a substantially U-shaped bracket 300 including an upper plate 310, a side plate 320 and a lower plate 330. The upper plate 310 is fixed to the ceiling 1 by an anchor bolt 900, and a flexible joint 3 connected with the sprinkler 700 passes through and is fixed to the lower plate 330.
In such an assembly structure of the convention sprinkler, a head of the flexible joint 3 is installed at the bracket 300 to be movable up and down, and thus the sprinkler may be installed in a state in which a longitudinal length thereof is properly adjusted depending on a required installation height.
However, although the longitudinal length may be adjusted, as described above, there are many limitations in controlling a horizontal position at which the sprinkler 700 is exposed under a tex 2, and a piping work should be performed to supply water to the sprinkler 700 located at a determined position. Therefore, a working time is delayed, and an installation cost is excessively increased.
Also, since it is necessary to form a hole at the ceiling 1 located just above an installation position of the sprinkler 700 and then to fasten the anchor bolt 900, a working environment becomes worse due to dust generated when the hole is formed during the piping work. Also when a position of the sprinkler 700 is changed, the hole should be formed again, and thus the piping work becomes inconvenient.
Furthermore, since a fastening force between construction elements such as the bracket and the sprinkler is not strong, the elements may be easily moved during or after an installation work, or an installation state may be deformed or damaged due to their own weights.